The Angel Of Death
by valdezn
Summary: When the world is close to falling to madness it's kid's job to find the only person who can save the world. "Kid listen closely you must go find a girl named Maka Angel she is our only hope to fight against the kishin." My father said. "What so special about her" I said. "She is the legendary Angel of Death"
1. Chapter 1

**valdezn: I wrote a new story yay.**

**Maka: why**

**valdezn: Because I wanted to make a Kima.**

**Maka: okay first it was Soul then it was Kaname and now it's Kid. -_-***

**valdezn: So**

**Maka: I was a freaking vampire in the first one and in the second am a human/weapon and now am an Angel!**

**valdezn: You know Maka I have the power to make you into a monster in the next one or kill you in the others ones or better yet I can make someone rape you, so if I was you I would keep my mouth shut.**

**Maka: ...You wouldn't.**

**valdezn: But I can. *Evil smirk***

**Maka: *Gulp* valdezn does not own Soul Eater.**

**valdezn: That's much better.**

**Kid P.o.v**

"So what's the situation" I said looking at the giant computer screens attached to the wall.

"We have received report of the madness heading towards Japan" Azusa responded.

"Damn it we can't afford to lose much time, if this continues the whole world is doomed!" I yelled

"Look Kidd we know that your worried but you don't have to push yourself to much, your only one person" Azusa

"I'm a Shinigami Azusa, of course I need to worry about the Kishin"

"Kidd we are all trying our very best to find the Kishin so you don't need to worr-" I cut her off

"He killed Liz and Patty! we were unprepared when he suddenly appeared I know but, they risked their lives for me and I will not let their death be a waste, and I will stop at nothing to kill him!" I shouted

"Kidd you don't even have a weapon to fight with" Azusa put her hands on my shoulder and started to shake my shoulder lightly

"It doesn't matter I will not let their death be in vein" I whispered.

At that moment Marie appeared running towards us "Kidd, Lord Death want's to see you he said it's something very important" she said panting.

"Okay" I started walking towards my father's office.

When I made it to the office I knocked eight times I waited until the doors opened and stepped in walking in front of the mirror I waited for a moment before my father appeared.

"~Hey, Hey, Hey how are you kiddo" Said a goofy sing song voice.

"Father you said you had something important to say I didn't come here to play games or chit chat" I said ignoring his question.

"My own son doesn't want to speak his own father" My father said with tears on his eyes.

I mentally face-palmed myself. "I'm doing fine father" I said slapping a fake smile on my face.

"That good to know son"

"So why did you call me" I said.

His face turn serious "Kid listen closely you must go find a girl named Maka Angel she is our greatest hope to fight against the kishin." My father said. My face turn to complete shock.

"What so special about her" I said.

"She is the legendary Angel of Death" He responded

"Angel of Death?" I said dumbfounded.

"An Angel of Death is the same as Shinigami, same powers, same life spam, and the same strength. The only difference is that they don't have any sanzu lines like Shinigami's so she might be hard to find but when you see her you will know it's her.

"But were both Shinigami's why do we need someone else. We are capable doing this alone without any hope"

My father sigh "Kid in life you will need others for help you won't always fight alone, and if we have her on our side we will have more of advantage against the kishin. Plus she is also a weapon she may come in handy"

"But where am I to find her if I don't even know where she is" I said

"Loew village"

"How do you know she lives there?"

"There have been reports saying that a great amount of kishin eggs have disappear in Loew village"

"How do you know if it's really her"

"Because the people's she's saved always give us the same description that fits her"

"How do you know how she looks like"

"Because she happens to be my friend's daughter"

"What who?"

"Sorry but he said I should keep his identity a secret"

"Okay whatever when do I leave" I said

"Actually tomorrow"

"Why so early" I whined

"Because we must not waste time, so go on pack your stuff" He said.

That day I started packing all my belonging. I froze on my tracks, there sitting on my drawer was a picture of me, Liz, and Patty. I slowly picked it up and examine it "Liz, Patty where ever you are I miss you two so much" A tear escaped my eye but I quickly wiped it away. I look outside and see that it was already night. When I was done packing I went outside my balcony and looked at the dark sky that only had a grinning moon. I took a deep breath. "Maka Angel I will make you my weapon and together we will defeat the kishin and bring peace to this world and end this madness one's and for all"


	2. Chapter 2

**valdezn: New chapter, got something to say Maka**

**Maka: No**

**valdezn: Okay hit it Kid**

**Death the Kid: valdezn does not own Soul Eater.**

**~DTK P.o.v**

Well the trip to Loew village was really slow and tiring like seriously how long does it take to get one a damn plane. I just want to find Maka and killed that damn kishin, even though it is easier said than done. How the hell am I supposed to find her.

When I made to Loew village I went and rented a little apartment where I could stay because something tells me am going to be here for a little while. I walked on the empty street's of Loew._'I wonder where is everyone, I know it's about to be night but why isn't anyone out here it almost like their scared' _I snapped out of thought when I saw a little boy running toward me.

"Hey kid why are running" I made him slow down.

"I have to get back home before night come's" The little boy said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because at night that's when monster's come and play and the Angel come's to save, that's what my mommy says."

"Angel?, Monsters?, what are you saying?" I said dumbfounded.

"The Angel comes to fend us from the Monster at night, she's our savior"

"How can I find this, Angel" I said wanting to hear more.

"Why do you want to find Miss Mak-" He quickly put's his hands on his lips.

"What were you going to say"

"Oh look at the time I have to go my mom probably wondering where I am" As he starts to run off before I could say another word.

"But here's a word of advise Mr., the angel doesn't like people who come looking for her or who try to hurt us, if you're a enemy then I guess you won't make it till the morning, and I would recommend you to stay home while it's night or else the monster will get you" Was the last thing he said as he ran off.

I stayed in the same spot for what felt like hours, just trying to understand what the boy just said. _'So I guess what my father said was right she is here, and it seems like she's a hero in this village and she only comes at night when there is a kishin egg around. So I just need to find a kishin egg then she'll come'_

I turn my Soul Perception on and check if their any Kishin eggs around, to my bad luck nothing. Then I turned my Soul Perception off and started walking on the street again and also notice it's already night.

When I hear some noise behind the trash can I quickly turn only to find a black cat staring at me. Then it hisses at me and run's off leaving me alone again, just as I was about to turn and start walking something of great force pushes me into a brick wall.

I open my eyes to see a kishin egg standing there with its sharp claws and teeth and also hungry eyes. It licks its lips and attempts to bounce at me but I quickly recover and start to run.

_'Damn what am I suppose to do I don't even have weapon' _I thought. As I rounded a corner the Kishin jumped on me and I fell on the floor with him on top of me. I tried to struggle but he was so strong I couldn't move. He then raised his claws in the air ready to strike I just stared in horror. _'Liz, Patty, Father am sorry I wasn't strong enough' _As I closed my _eyes._

I waited then waited but no pain came, I opened my eyes to see the kishin staring at something out of a black orb came and hit the kishin in the chest causing him get off of me. That's when I saw a cloaked figure with black angel wings running toward's the kishin with black zigzag scythe blades protruding from her forarms, and it starts to slice the kishin, first the arms then the legs and last the head. After that all that was left was a kishin egg soul, and I saw her devour it. Then she turn to look at me, that's when I notice her emeralds glowing eyes. When I saw those glowing eyes for some odd reason it made me sleepy that's when I fell on the hard floor then I felt someone put something on my open right hand, it was soft it felt like a feather, then last thing I heard before drifting off to oblivion was the sound of wings flapping.

_"So this is the power of the Angel of Death..."_

**valdezn: So how was it, I know it was short I just wanted to add suspense.**

**Maka: Well you did a pretty good job at the suspense part now I want to know what happens next.**

**valdezn: Sorry I can't right now have to work on the other stories but till then I will keep thinking of other ideas for this story, well see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**valdezn: Am so tired**

**Maka: why**

**valdezn: Because of all the school work I had to do, but luckily I had time to write this chapter, you do all better be grateful.**

**Maka: Whatever, valdezn does not own Soul Eater**

"Mr, Mr, wake up" A voice called me

I slowly opened my eyes to see the little boy I saw yesterday poking me with a stick. I stand up from the ground and touched my head with my left hand then I notice something on my right hand, I opened it and to my surprised there was a black feather on it. That's when I felt like lightning struck me and I remembered events of what happened last night. Then I heard the little boy gasp.

"I-is that a b-black f-feather" He said pointing to the feather in my hand.

"Um yeah, do you know something about this" I asked.

"That feather is from the Angel" He said

"You know a lot about the Angel can you tell me some information about her"

"Okay since she gave you one of her feathers that means she must trust you, but just to make sure can I your feather for a moment" He holded his hand out.

I hesitantly gave him my feather not wanting to let go for some reason, and watched curiously what he was going to do next. He grabbed the string that was around his neck, that's when I notice that the string was attached to a black feather that looked identical to mine, then he holded both of the feather towards the sky where the sun was shinning. To my surprise both feather started to gleam being exposed to the sun's ray's. Then he gave me bach my feather and tied his around his neck.

"What was that" I asked wanting to know more of what I saw

"Oh that I just needed to know if that feather was real, you see these feathers are really valuable in Loew village so what some people do is that they make fake one's and sell them to other people but they're is a way to know if it's fake or not and how you know is it needs to shine in the sun's ray's"

"So how did you get your feather"

"The Angel saved me from the monsters one day and then I started crying and she gave me one of her feather and said as long as I have this then I won't need to fear anything anymore"

"So you already met the Angel, how does she look like" I said

"I don't really remember" He scratched the back of his head nervously. I knew he was lying to me and didn't want to tell me anything more that involve the Angel.

"But if you want to find more things about the Angel then you should go to the library I was just going there"

"Okay lead the way umm"

"Tommy that's my name" He said

"My name is Kidd" Then I heard him laughed.

"That's a weird name Mr"

"My whole life is weird" I said and he started to laughed some more.

Minutes of walking later we made it to the library and Tommy ran inside quickly and a followed behind. When I finally caught up to him I saw him talking to a woman who I assume was a library helper because of the kid's book on her hands. When I got closer to both of them I could clearly see how she looked like. She was about my age and had ash-brown hair tied in two symmetrical pig-tails and her eyes were forest green and she was also wearing skinny jeans with a blue sleeve shirt. Wow did she look beautiful. When Tommy was done talking to her she turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Hello am Mak- I mean Angela nice to meet you"

"Hi am Kidd and I was wondering if you had any books of the Ange-" I was cut short when I saw a little girl tugging on Angela's pant's

"Miss Angela are you going to read us a story"

"Of course sweetie just give me a moment and wait with the others okay"

"Okay Miss Angela" And she ran to the kid's section of the library.

"Um can it wait I need to read the kid's a story first" Angela said

"Of course I'll wait till your done" I said

"Thank you, your invited to join us if you like it's only going to take a few minutes anyway"

"Sure" I followed her into the kids section of the library and when we got there I saw about fourteen kids sitting in a circle in the rug. I walked towards a small chair and sat on it while Tommy sat right next to me on the rug.

"Okay today am going to read, The Angel" She said and lifted the book up for everyone to see.

_"Once upon a time there was beautiful Angel that lived in a faraway City with her father. She always loved to spread her wings and soar through the sky in search of people who needed help. Everyone that ever knew her was always looking up to her, whenever they needed help the Angel would always come and help them no matter what. The problem was there was a witch who was disguised as a human that didn't like the Angel and grew to hate her because she would always get praised by other's while she would never get any. One day she thought of a plan to get rid of the Angel, the plan was that she would burn some houses and blame it on the Angel all she needed to do is make sure the Angel was there when the houses were burning. So she came up to the Angel and told her if she could help her do some errands around the City, being a helpful person the Angel agreed. When everything was in position the witch started to burn houses with the help of her partner. When the burning houses all turned to ashes, all the people turned to the Angel and told her why did she do it, the Angel denied it all and tried to convince the people she did nothing. But the people would always turn their back on the Angel and everyone began to hate her. The Angel then thought it would be better if she just left, and so she did and that's when she found Loew village, she decided to stay there for a little while. That is when she notice their was monsters lurking around this village and she made it her life's duty to kill these monsters who dared to hurt the people of Loew. Many Months passed and the City where the Angel was born in was becoming more and more quieter for the Angel always brought the City to life and now that she was gone there was No one to roam the City sky, No one to help, and No to bring laugher to both childrens and adults. One day the witch appeared and started to destroy the City but this time she was stopped by some people. Later on the people of the City knew now that they have made a mistake on blaming the Angel. The people of the City then tried looking for the Angel to apologized to her and to let her live back at the City. When the Angel heard about the news she turned her back on the people like they did on her. For she had found a new permanent home where all the people would always listen to her and always believe her and it was Loew Village..."_

_"The End..."_

I blinked some few times, I didn't know I was so in to the story that I forgot I was in the real world, but it feels strange, when she was telling the story it felt almost like she was the Angel.

I looked left and right and saw all the kids were either crying or holding back tears, I turn to Tommy to see him wipe away a stray tear from his face.

"Okay everyone story time is over I'll see you all tomorrow for another story okay" Angela called out.

"OKAY" All the kids said in unison and left except me and Tommy. Then Angela walked towards us.

"Did you liked the story" She said.

"Umm yeah it was great"

"Well tomorrow were reading the hungry caterpillar your free to join us if you like"

"I'll think about it" I lied.

"So what were you going to tell me before we got interrupted."

"Oh I just wanted to know if you had any books about the Angel"

"Miss Mak- I mean Angela, the Angel gave him one of her feather." Tommy said.

"Really a feather may I see it" She said trying to sound surprise but I could tell she was not. I searched in my pocket for the feather then I handed it to her. She took a second to observe it then gave it back to me.

"Wow the Angel must be fond to you, she doesn't just give anyone her feathers, you must be really special" She said. "Well lucky for you we have some few books from the Angel here in the library just wait on one of the tables and I will look for them" She said and left me and Tommy alone.

"Well I have to go now Mr. Kidd it was nice meeting you bye" Tommy ran to the exit and left.

I walked to one of the tables and sat in the chair and waited for Angela to show up. Five minutes later she came to the table with six long chapter books in her hand.

"Here you go these are all about the Angel if you need anything I'll be organizing the books over there" And she left once again.

I look at the books then sigh. 'Well I better start reading' I thought and picked one of the smallest book out of the six.


End file.
